


Eddie Gets A Bellybutton Piercing

by Reddieaddict



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Modern AU, Piercings, belly button ring, pennywise still happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddieaddict/pseuds/Reddieaddict
Summary: Eddie decides to rebel against his homophobic mother by getting a belly button ring without telling anyone. When he surprises the Losers Club with the piercing, Richie implodes- and Eddie is living for it!





	Eddie Gets A Bellybutton Piercing

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously the characters are aged up. I imagine Ezra Miller as Richie and Timothee Chalamet as Eddie instead of Finn and Jack. Picture whoever you want, but you’re gonna be wrong. So sit there wrongly marinating in your wrongness being all wrong and shit. Also, there are two songs mentioned in this headcanon “Waves by Miguel (Tame Impala Remix)” and The Best Part by Daniel Caesar (feat H.E.R) which were the songs that inspired this whole HC, so I encourage you to listen to them when it gets to the part where they are mentioned. Or listen to whatever you want. IDC. I hope like! Viva La Reddievolucion!

So its the summer of 2018 and the losers had just finished junior year.

Eddie has been officially out since freshman year and mostly everyone is cool or just indifferent about it, except his mom.

She is always harping on him about “acting like a man,” calls him horrible slurs, and orders him to date girls.

Eddie is SICK of her harassing him, so he decides to do the exactly opposite and do something super gay as an act of rebellion.

So secretly he runs off and he gets a mother-fucking belly button ring! And not just any belly button ring, but a cute dangly one like this one! 

At first he just did it to piss off his mom, but once he sees himself in the mirror with the ring, he kinda starts to love it? AND he can’t wait to show Richie.

Instead of just telling the Losers that he got the piercing, he decides to surprise them, so he sneakily suggest they all go to the quarry the next day for a swim.

The next day when they all strip into their bathing suits, Eddie makes sure Bev catches a glimpse, cause he knows she will make a big deal about it. 

Sure enough, she screeches “OMG Eddie, is that a belly button ring!?”

“Yeah, ginger-bitch. Why? You jealous or what?”

“Its so fucking cute!”

Everyone is all over him, interrogating him, and touching it, while he talks about his motivations for getting it- everyone except Richie.

Richie is standing there stunned, astonished, speechless, dumbfounded, and a whole bunch of other adjectives. 

Eddie had been on the track team ever since 8th grade, so he’s lost all the baby fat and is super tight and toned! Richie already thought he was super hot, but with that belly button ring? He was short circuiting!

This didn’t go unnoticed by Eddie. 

Eddie loves the way Richie, his lifelong crush, is looking at him. So, he begins to flaunt his provocative piercing every chance he gets. 

He’d do things like stretch, making his shirt rise and expose his belly button, making Richie blush and stutter incoherently. 

He’ll change his shirt in front of Richie whenever he comes over to chill or study or whatever. 

Sometimes he’d just lift his shirt and play with it or admire it just for the sake of fucking with Richie.

Richie fucking loves and hates that fucking piercing! On the one hand, Eddie looks fucking unbelievable, but on the other hand he hates that he can only look, but never touch. Plus all the inconvenient boners! 

All the Losers know what the idiots are doing, but say nothing cause they’re both fucking dumb and gay.

So this goes on for months. Months of torture for both of them! 

That is until one night, when Richie climbs up to Eddie’s window, but before he knocks, he gets a peak of Eddie dancing provocatively through a little gap in the curtains. He nearly falls of the roof. 

Richie sneaks over all the time, but he usually texts Eddie before he heads over, but he didn’t this night. So Eddie wasn’t expecting him.

Completely unaware of Richie being there, he’s dancing around his room to Tame Impala’s remix of Miguel’s Waves, in those short shorts and a plain, but slightly sheer white tee while folding laundry and cleaning and shit. But he’s being super sensual about it, and would even stop occasionally to dance in front of the mirror. 

He’d lift his shirt, exposing his piercing and do some belly-dancing Shakira ass moves. 

Richie feels super guilty and pervy spying on him, so he taps on the window startling Eddie. 

Eddie immediately deduces that Richie had seen the whole thing and at first is embarrassed, then kinda mad, but quickly gets over it. 

He opens the window and pulls Richie in and asks him to dance along with him, like when they were kids.

Richie is still all flustered and awkward. This wasn’t like when they were kids, cause now there was romantic and sexual tension.

Eddie is like “Why are you being all weird and stiff? C’mon loosen up!” and Richie just mumbles incoherently. 

Thinking it might help Richie feel more relaxed, he shuts off the lights, leaving the room illuminated by just the two vanilla scented candles Eddie had lit, the fairlylights draped around Eddie’s wall, and the light from the bathroom that seeped through the slightly open door. 

It works, cause Richie starts to dance much more enthusiastically along to the music. 

Richie and Eddie had always crossed boundaries with each other, and dancing was no exception. Eddie would grind on Richie, Richie would wrap his arms around Eddie. 

Things begin to escalate and they start teasing each other. 

Eddie would link his arms behind Richie’s neck and lean in super close…so close their lips almost graze each other and just as Richie thinks he’s going to close the gap, he pulls away and keeps on dancing. 

Richie retaliates by pulling Eddie in, twirling him around, and then dipping him, but keeps him suspended in his arms and also leans in super close. So close that Eddie is absolutely certain that Richie is going to kiss him, but just as he begins to pucker his lips slightly…Richie lifts him and keeps on dancing.

Eddie is pissed so he takes it to the next fucking level. He turns around and presses himself flush against Richie, his ass grinding against him. 

Richie gets all stiff and Eddie notices, but decides to keep torturing his homie. 

He takes Richie’s hands and guides them to his abs and silently encourages him to roam around his body. 

Richie's heart starts doing somersaults as he feels Eddie’s belly button ring with the tips of his fingers, while his hands explore Eddie’s upper body. 

“Eds… “ Richie murmurs forebodingly, but Eddie ignores him. 

He looks back and lifts his arm and cups Richie’s cheek with his right hand, while still dancing against him. 

Richie dips his head towards Eddie’s and now their temples are pressed against each other, but Eddie has other plans. 

He turns his head and gets dangerously close…Richie faces him with dark lustful eyes and also leans in. Their lips are almost touching…mere millimeters away from becoming a kiss. 

Richie can feel Eddie’s peppermint breath ticking his lips, and his heart is racing, pulsating in his ears. 

Eddie leans in one more time, but just as Richie closes his eyes, ready to finally kiss his best friend, after years of fruitless flirtations- Eddie pulls away and keeps dancing. 

Richie could roundhouse kick Eddie through the fucking wall, he’s so pissed and sexually frustrated. 

Then the song changes to Best Part by Daniel Caesar feat H.E.R. and they both kinda just look at each other, unsure of whether to keep dancing or if that would be weird. 

But the song is perfect and everything Eddie feels for Richie… so he takes Richie’s hand and pulls him in. He links his arms behind Richie’s neck and Richie wraps him arms around his waist as they begin to slow dance in the dimly lit room.

They had danced like this before when they were kids. Eddie used to stand on Richie’s feet and Richie would lead them. It was cute and adorable, but this was anything but those things. 

There was so much tension between them. So many uncertainties and doubts that kept them from each other. 

At first Eddie’s head is pressed against Richie’s chest, but then he looks up at Richie through his thick dark lashes and Richie thinks he look absolutely breathtakingly beautiful.

“What are we doing, Eds?” Richie murmurs and sounds emotionally exhausted. 

“What have we been doing?” Eddie counters with his own soft spoken question.

Richie looks at Eddie uncertainly as he scans his face. “Dancing?”

“No. Not right now. Before. All along. All these years …” Eddie seems almost sad. 

Richie remains silent far too long for Eddie’s preference. He scours his mind for the right thing to say, but “Eds … I … I don’t know,” is all he manages out. 

“I think you do know, Rich. I think we both know, but are afraid to say it.” 

Richie just looks conflicted and hesitant to say anything.

Eddie decides to be brave. Braver than he’s ever been his entire life. Braver than when he kicked a fucking demon right in his dumb turd face. “Richie, I’ve tried to drop hints. I’ve tried to make my feelings known. I’ve tried to show you how I feel about you, but there is a line that I can’t cross. Not unless you want me to … unless you ask me to.” He’s staring at Richie’s lips now. 

“What line?”

Eddie pulls his eyes away from Richie’s lips and loses himself in Richie’s chocolate eyes. “The same line we’ve been teetering on for years- just like we are doing right now, but I can’t do this anymore, Rich. I want more. I need more.”

“Why haven’t you? Crossed the line, I mean. Whats holding you back?” Eddie can feel Richie’s hand quivering against his waist. 

“You’ve never talked about your sexuality, Richie. I don’t wanna disrespect you or ruin our friendship, by doing something you dont want.” Tears are beginning to pool on Eddie’s waterline and Richie’s heart is breaking at the sight. “I can’t do anything unless you want me to. You need to ask me to. That is the only way . . .” 

Without a word, Richie leans in with his eyes shut and nudges Eddie’s nose with his.

Eddie is so close but feels a billion miles away all at the same time. “Tell me what you want, Richie. All you have to do is tell me.”

“I want you. I want more. I need more of you- all of you!”

That was all Eddie needed, he eagerly closes the torturous gap and finally kisses Richie. After a decade of agonizing pining, excruciating longing, and abortive flirting he finally kissed him. It was magical. Everything Eddie dreamed about and more. He never knew anything could feel like this. 

Richie, too, is feeling like fireworks are going off in his chest. He pulls Eddie flush against him and intensifies the kiss. Eddie feels himself lost in it.

When they finally pull apart for air, they gaze at each other with huge smiles. 

Eddie embraces Richie as tight as he can and Richie tightens his own arms around Eddie’s waist. They hold each other as tightly for as along as they can. 

“What happens now?” Eddie asks into Richie’s ear. 

“Be mine. All mine. Only mine.” Richie whispers back. 

Eddie pulls away with teary eyes, but an amorous smile. “I always have been.”

They kiss once more, but this time it gets even more passionate. 

They are so caught up in the moment that they don’t hear Sonia clomping up the stair and opening the bedrooms door to complain about the volume.

“Eddie! What is this!?”

They boys pull apart with shocked faces. They look towards each other, unsure of what to do or say. 

Sonia just glares daggers at them. 

Richie whispers to Eddie “Don’t worry, I got this babe.”

Eddie heart skips at the pet name for a quick second, but then he says “Richie, no wait dont-”

“Hey Ms. K. I hate that you had to find out this way but, I’m leaving you for your son.”

Sonia loses her shit, screams, and starts stampeding towards Richie like a bull and Richie pulls off Eddie’s red shorts and begins to taunt Sonia like a matador. 

Eddie is all like “Richie! Mom! Stawp!”

Richie keeps evading Sonia with the shorts until he dangles it in front of the window and sonia charges and unintentionally flies out the window. 

“MOM!”

“Oh shit… “ 

They look out the window, certain they were about to see a dead body, but are surprised to see sonia hanging from the tree right outside Eddie’s window, screaming at the top of her lungs. 

Luckily her foot got caught on one of the branches and narrowly evaded death.

Eddie and Richie pause but then erupt with laughter. 

“Okay can we go back to making out now?” Richie asks

“Richie we need to help her. We need to call 911 or something!”

“Fine, but after you call can we makeout until they get here?”

“Richie! … I thought that would go without saying."


End file.
